I Wont Give Up
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: One shot – Olicity when Felicity save's Oliver and the Mission will he be able to finally admit his feelings for her, if not will Felicity allow him to deny them when it's her life in danger can Oliver forgive himself for putting her in harms way – and if not will our IT Girl allow him to distant himself from her – or will they both not give up.


**A/n – Something new, I've become obsessed with the Television show Arrow. So thought I'd give it a go whilst were on the Christmas break. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Story Length – One shot **

**Pairing – Oliver and Felicity  
Point of view - Mixed  
Rating – M contains adult content.  
Information - A twist on the Russian prison scene there be mention of scenes from earlier in the show etc, but not many.**

**Summary – One shot – Olicity  
when Felicity save's Oliver and the Mission will he be able to finally admit his feelings for her, if not will Felicity allow him to deny them when it's her life in danger can Oliver forgive himself for putting her in harms way – and if not will our IT Girl allow him to distant himself from her – or will they both not give up.**

**Jason Mraz – I wont give up**

_When I look into your eyes  
__It's like watching the night sky  
__Or a beautiful sunrise  
__Well, there's so much they hold  
__And just like them old stars  
__I see that you've come so far  
__To be right where you are  
__How old is your soul?  
__Well, I won't give up on us  
__Even if the skies get rough  
__I'm giving you all my love  
__I'm still looking up  
__And when you're needing your space  
__To do some navigating  
__I'll be here patiently waiting  
__To see what you find  
__Cause even the stars they burn  
__Some even fall to the earth  
__We've got a lot to learn  
__God knows we're worth it  
__No, I won't give up  
__I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
__I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
__Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
__The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
__And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
__For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
__We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
__I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

**I won't give up**

**_Felicity point of view _**

I passed the room up and down, up and down. My eyes flicking to the door back to the window, I couldn't get the image out of my head.

Isabel walking out of Oliver's room with her dress undone it was obvious what had happened, but the look in his eyes when he opened the door to see me stood there.

I bit my lip thinking of my stupid words "What happens in Russia stays in Russia"

Seeing the man you love, the man you adore look at you with regret is one thing, but seeing another women - A women who has made your life and his hell – leave his hotel room is heartbreaking, I wished more than anything that at that one moment in time, I could forget her feelings for Oliver.

I wished I could think of him like I thought of John a friend someone who I looked up to, but I couldn't and I found myself hating myself my stupid heart for beating the way it did at the sheer mention of his name.

I'd herd his voice call after me but couldn't turn around. I wouldn't let him see my tears. I jumped as three knocks rang through the wooden hotel room door.

I was tempted not to open it but my eyes shot to the wall showing the clock. I sighed seeing the time. We were due to meet Oliver's Bratva Connections in the next half hour.

I rubbed my head wondering why I was here again in this situation.

I mean I knew why I had come to here …. To help John … but I hadn't signed on for this, humiliation and heartache wasn't part of the package.

I herd the door rattle again and sighed, straightening my shoulders I made myself stand tall putting a fake smile on my face and clearing my mind of the incident from earlier. I could do this, I have to do this for John.

She walked to the door opening finding Oliver stood there looking at the floor, she cleared her throat seeing his head shoot up as his eyes met hers.

_**Oliver's point of View**_

The door clicked open but I couldn't move my eyes from the spot between my feet. I suddenly felt like I was back at school and waiting for the headmaster to inform me how disappointing I was.

The thing here was. I couldn't fix this by writing lines or staying for a detention.

This time I had royally screwed up, I wasn't thinking when I reacted earlier. Felicity had said she was going to check to make sure she had the building locked on her tablet and the Bluetooth connections linked.

I had walked into the bar seeing Isabel sat drinking and decided I had to at least show my face. I hadn't realised how close we were sat until the bar tender asked if we would like another drink. I shook my head knowing I needed a clear head for the mission tonight.

Isabel had looked at me like she had from the first day, with a hunger in her eyes, the same hunger I used to have before I went to the island.

I knew women like Isabel she thought she was the worlds answer to everything, she thought she could be the top dog and click her fingers.

When she asked me to her room I had smiled my fake smile letting her think she could reel me in.

The fact was I might be lonely and I might not have been with anyone since before the glades were ruined but there was one woman I couldn't get out of my mind, and I needed to think of someone else for once. Isabel was that distraction.

She was someone who wanted to feel in control, someone who I needed to think of me as just some playboy. And she was someone who I felt nothing but disgust for.

The fact her room was three floors higher than mine, caused me to push the button in the elevator to my room, this wasn't going to last long. She pushed through my door, her hand moving to my shirt I grabbed her wrist shaking my head no way was she going to see that part of me.

I remember muttering how I didn't have long and allowing her to throw me on the bed, I closed my eyes imaging someone else doing that. A blonde wave of hair moving down kissing against my jaw.

I herd her throat clear and looked up seeing Felicity I shook my head my throat clearing as I empted my mind of them thoughts.

I looked at Felicity a dead look in her eye's I felt my stomach lurch knowing I had put that look in her eyes. Her smile was fake something I hadn't seen her use on anyone but Isabel.

I winced as I thought of her name again. I'd let her win, I'd let her ruin something I held precious to me, I closed my eyes a second praying I could fix this.

"Felicity" I started but she shook her head cutting me off.

"No" she said "Don't lets go get John back and go home this didn't happen ok, and I don't want to talk about it again" she muttered walking over to the table grapping her tablet and Bluetooth pins. She passed one to me her hand brushing mine, I went to grab her hand but she pulled back turning away from me.

"Please Oliver I can't …" I herd her voice break and nodded.

"Ok, let's get John back"

My phone buzzing stopped me as I turned around grabbing it seeing Anatoli Knyazev name flash across his screen he breaths in before answering.

**Felicity point of view**

I herd him speaking in Russian as I busied myself grabbing the two guns Oliver's connections had given them earlier. I put them in the bag along with the tablet and other items they would need.

Finally when his conversation ends, he wordlessly grabs the bag from her and walks to the door, she follows him silently .

Moving her hair to cover her Bluetooth pin in her ear, Oliver's wouldn't stand out as much as hers would.

They entered the elevator he pressed the button for the car park.

"Anatoli in the car park he's going to take us to a friend who's borrowing us a prison transport car, so we can get onto the grounds, he spoke to the guard he's going to release John in an hour, word got back John knows were Lyla is the guard gave him a new way out, Anatoli said it will be easier for us to park if all goes to plan were all be back at the hotel in two hours" he said as the doors opened following a ping.

I followed behind him not replying I seen a car engine begin in the direction we were walking to. I smiled seeing Anatoli popped his head out, before Oliver could I slide in the passenger seat knowing I wouldn't be able to sit with him in the back.

"Miss Smoak" Anatoli smiled tilting his head once .

"Mister Knyazev a pleasure as earlier" I replied smiling seeing his grin.

I had grown to like Anatoli the last few days we had been here, when ever I was in sight he spoke English to not leave me out.

"Felicity do you want the tablet now" Oliver asked from the back seat. I nodded reaching my hand behind me feeling him place it in my hand.

The car started as Oliver and Anatoli spoke amongst them self's. I bit my lip as I pulled up the prison building I typed in the new route after asking for the co-ordinations.

"Ok" I replied as we parked I looked up seeing Anatoli leave walking towards to other men stood next to a what looked like a tank. I looked back down bringing the tablet up and turning to face Oliver. "Here" I said pointing to a dot on the screen "Is were John should just of been realised from" she said moving her hand to another room a floor below the original one" this is were Lyla is and here" she said moving the tablet around and swiping the screen" this is were we will be waiting, it means they have to get passed more guards, and possible will take a few minutes longer depending on any injuries they may be suffering, the map doesn't show me guard basses but I managed to get into there computer and found there's forty nine guard's on duty today, Twenty four of them are on John's route" I said looking up finally.

He frowned showing he didn't like the odds like I didn't just as I was about to speak again I herd tapping on my window, I turned seeing Anatoli waving keys at me making me chuckle I shook my head looking to Oliver seeing grab the bag as Anatoli opened my door.

_**Oliver's point of view**_

I climbed in the back of the tank my clothing along with Felicity's in the bag the gun's on top I reattached my Bluetooth pin. Looking up to see Anatoli driving, my eyes moved over to Felicity, she was panicking I could tell.

The route John had to take was going to make it a slow call, the number of guards he would have to doge wasn't in his favour either, I knew Antonia was armed I had seen it earlier whilst we changed outside the car allowing Felicity to change inside, the Prison Uniforms we all were actual suited her.

"Hey" I whispered leaning forward toward her, "it's going to be fine" I said looking in her eyes, for the first time since this morning she smiled a real smile at me and nodded.

"were here" Antonia said as he stopped I moved the bag lower down as I seen a guard tap on his window, Antonia spoke to him informing him he was here with supplies I seen felicity's fingers typing along her tablet knowing she was most likely hacking in giving Antonia's story a reference, the guard stepped away for a few minutes before returning nodding he stepped back as the barrier moved up allowing us to enter.

We turned parking near the back entrance, I grabbed a gun turning my eyes to Felicity I handed her the other one knowing she hated them, it was more of piece of mind, if she was unarmed and something went wrong she would be an easy target, if they thought she was armed they would hit first.

She nodded before Anatoli grabbed his own gun, Felicity placed hers on her lap her fingers tapping against her tablet. "He's on the last floor" she said showing a moving green dot on her screen.

"How do you know that is him" Anatoli asked her. I too was curious knowing John had all his possessions taken off him on entry including his tracker.

"It's Lyla I hacked into the agency database and found all agents are tracked only John knew the route so she's with him"

I seen Anatoli look at felicity in shock and smiled proudly it took a lot to impress Anatoli.

"Shit" Felicity cursed I doubled back looking at her never hearing her curse before. "There not on schedule if they carry on at this pass there going to be caught" she looked back at me in panic.

I grabbed the gun, looking to the Anatoli and her before taking the tablet off her, I moved my finger watching the building and memorising the route before handing it back.

"Turn your Bluetooth on" I said sliding to the back of the car and opening the back door.

"Oliver be careful" Felicity said looking back at me I nodded once.

Just as I was about to reply the alarm went off as we heard gun fire.

"Go" Anatoli called turning the engine on "hurry and get your friend"

I slide out turning to Anatoli "guard her" I demanded before turning and running towards the noise I turned seeing the ladder leading to the window Dig should have been leaving from now, I shook my head grabbing onto the ladder talking into my Bluetooth. "I'm entering the window, Felicity I need you to guide me"

"Enter and exit the room the door should lead you towards a corridor, at the end of the corridor will be a locked door, I'll disable it now, go straight through you should find John and Lyla there her tracking showing them still they must be in combat" she replied as I pulled myself through the window.

I drew my gun as I walked out the room checking both ways before I walked through the corridor I seen the door with a red light above it. "I'm at the door" I said cut off as it turned green I smirked pushing through hearing a chuckle in the background.

_**Felicity's point of view**_

I watched Oliver's tracker move seeing Anatoli watch along with me.

I wasn't able to hack into the prison security feed the best I could do was turn a heat sensor on showing me orange dots moving around I presumed they were guards as Lyla tracker was showing six around them with move closing in.

"He should be meeting John any time" I cut off as my eyes flickered to Oliver's tracker he had two guards approaching him.

"Oliver" I said waiting for a reply "Oliver behind you"

The tracker didn't stop onwards I cursed looking to Anatoli about to speak before Oliver voice broke the silence.

"Got them" She herd him mutter as she seen the orange dots disconnected from the screen.

The car engine stopped and was suddenly in darkness as we seen Guard running around some had dogs on leads as the alarm and gun fire was sounding around us.

"So we don't draw suspicion" Anatoli Said I just nodded in reply my eyes watching the dots.

Lyla and Oliver's tracker's was literally a door apart

Just as I was about to bite my nail again in panic I herd Oliver breath through the connection.

"Got John and Lyla unlock the door were be with you in five"

Anatoli re started the engine reversing us closing to the exit as far as he could go.

I watched as the trackers moved them closer to the doorway I stopped suddenly the room was showing heat sensors.

"Oliver don't enter that room there to many in there for you to take" I said whilst typing getting another route.

"Continue forward, move straight ahead and follow the corridor, it's the guard's grounds so tread carefully, if you continue on the route your reach a stairway, enter it ill keep it tracked once you reach the bottom there's a room it's the guard exit there should be none there due to them running around looking for escaped prisons" I muttered to my self, seeing both the trackers moving in the direction I'd said.

I held my breath as I called out every now and then as a guard would appear.

As soon as the heat sensor would disconnect the breath I held would release almost like my chest was un-tightening itself.

I seen them enter the last corridor they had one more room and they would be out, and instructed Anatoli to move the car to a better position for them, he watched the tablet before agreeing they backed up into what looked like an alley, I placed the tablet on my seat moving into the back opened the door winder it was as close as they could get for them, there was a ground space but seeing the doorway they should be leaving from gave me some peace of mind knowing how close we were to them.

As I climbed back to the front I took the tablet back my eyes blinking as I herd gunfire again, I gulped looking to Anatoli before I could think properly my hand gripped the gun I turned to Anatoli.

"Here" I said leaning down and passing Anatoli the spare Bluetooth I had brought it was already connected to mine and Oliver's.

Anatoli looked at me raising his eyebrow for a moment. "See that dot" I said pointing to a flashing red one on the tablet "that's Oliver and here" I said showing him two heat dots a room away from them. "That's us and this" she said pointing to a shade of orange that had took over her screen. "That's a bunch of guard in the room there in there fighting and there outnumbered"

Before Anatoli could reply I was out the back door and running through the grounds.

"Felicity" I herd Oliver roar in my earpiece I didn't reply though. "Get back in that car now" He scream before I herd him cough as if winded.

"Anatoli is the doorway clear" I asked, hearing him confirm I pushed surprised it opened as easy as it did.

I slid in hearing the fight over her connection gun fire, and screaming I blocked it out as I herd Anatoli inform me I was closing in the door I was about to enter was the room it was all happening in.

Anatoli voice informed me there were eight guards left standing as soon as I entered I would be in twos line of fire.

"One down" I herd Oliver mutter, I pulled the door open ducking as a bullet whizzed passed me my heart beat stuttered as I pushed my body down to the floor, looking up just in time to see the guard who had fired at me be taken down by Oliver.

My eyes looked to around the room, as a panic sunk in. what the hell was I doing here I couldn't fight, I had panicked seeing Oliver in danger but I couldn't do this … I felt like the room was sinking into me I looked seeing Lyla and Dig hand to hand fighting with three guards.

I seen Lyla get hit on the head with the butt end of the gun she went down as the Guard turned to Dig they were surrounding him, my eyes flashed to Oliver's the panic of the situation hitting quicker than I thought it would.

Anatoli voice came through the connection informing me nd Oliver of targets closing in around them.

Oliver had taken three out, he was fighting one, just as I looked up I seen Dig take one out leaving two left, one turned towards Oliver his gun raised.

I screamed his name as I raised the weapon in my hand, the safety was already off, my hand felt shaky but as I seen the guard smirk towards Oliver I didn't think as I pressed my finger against the trigger and heard the gunfire, I felt the gun push back against my hand causing me to wince, I looked up seeing Oliver spin around just in time to see the guard I had fired at drop.

The shocked look on face disappeared as Dig took the last guard down.

I stood shaking as John went and helped Lyla up,

Oliver run towards me his hand cupping my cheek as he pushed my hair away the gun feeling heavy in my hand I could feel my body shaking.

"Guy's get out of there now three guards are closing in on you" Anatoli voice drew out.

_**Oliver's point of view**_

I looked up shocked hearing her call my name. I remember the gun the guard in front of me being pointed towards my stomach. I twisted his hand pushing it towards him and felt it go off.

Only it wasn't the only fire I herd, I spun around seeing a guard behind me drop blood dropping down from his head, my eyes moved to Felicity.

She had a gun raised her hand shaking as her mouth opened and closed, I seen John go help Lyla as I run towards Felicity. My hands cupped her cheeks as I looked in to her eyes making sure she was ok.

No words could describe the feelings running through me, she had saved my life.

She had shot someone _killed_ someone to protect me.

After everything that had happened she'd risked her self to come and help us, and in doing so had killed someone.

Her body was shaking as I pulled her closer to me. My arms wrapping around her I seen the gun in her hand she was clutching it tightly.

I herd Anatoli voice in my ear warning us we had company closing in.

"Come on" I whispered opening the door.

we all rushed through the room John ran forward with a now awoken Lyla leaning on him as he opened the door, I seen the yard of the prison an engine in the distance made me look up seeing the car waiting for us the door open.

I took the door from John knowing he would need to help Lyla "Go" I said pushing him forward he looked back once before he run towards the car.

Just as Felicity grabbed my hand we herd shouting approaching the doorway, I grabbed her hand pulling her as I pushed her out the door my back leaving the door frame as light entered the room the guards following there guns drawn. I ran hearing gun shots being fired blindly the door slammed shut as I seen John stood at the end of the car his hand outstretched waiting for us.

I felt Felicity stop I turned seeing her frozen in place.

"Felicity come on we have to go" I said, pulling on her hand holding mine, she was shaking her head her free hand moved from her side upwards showing me the blood there.

I seen the door we had just left open and didn't think as I picked her up running towards the car, John grabbed my elbow helping me in as the door slammed shut and Anatoli drove us out of there.

I looked down seeing Felicity eye's panicked as she looked up at me "Oliver" she whispered, my eyes became blurry as I looked up at John.

His eyes were looking around us before he seen the red sleeping from Felicity's side.

John took over Lyla was sat in the passenger seat , John placed Felicity on the side seat, I kneeled at her head my hand clutching hers as John lifted her top.

I herd a whimper leave me as I looked up seeing Anatoli watching us through the mirror, I seen us drive through the barrier as we left the prison grounds, my eyes met his for a moment before I cleared my throat.

"Do you have any first aid equipment at your nightclub" I asked knowing it was closer than the Hotel, before he answered I continued "Felicity's been shot"

I seen his eyes darken in a protective manner before he nodded replying he would have a Doctor waiting for us, I seen him bring his phone out as he drove, before my eyes turned back to John and Felicity.

"Your going to be ok" I whispered seeing Felicity eyes closing, I panicked looking to John.

"There's two separate wounds, one's from a bullet graze the other" he said holding her right side "It's a through and through but she's bleeding pretty bad, her body's going in shock"

"Hey" I said looking back at Felicity seeing her eyes open slightly. "You got us out" I whispered to her, my hand rubbing away the tears on her cheeks. "And were going to get you out of this mess ok" I said I felt her nod once as I leaned down kissing her forehead. "Stay with me" I whispered seeing a small smile grace her lips as her hand twitched in mine.

I looked up seeing Anatoli park the car.  
We were outside the club, Anatoli Came around and helped Me and John carry her out, some of Anatoli men arrived and helped , one helped Lyla bringing her in, We carried her into the back room were a table was Anatoli tipped it up clearing everything on it as we laid her down.

I herd him ask someone if the Doctor had arrived yet as someone else appeared with first aid supplies. Just as John started cutting Felicity shirt off for space to work a middle aged man walked in carrying a case Anatoli greeting him in Russian informing him that the person on the table was a very important person and she was to get the best treatment.

I nodded as a thank you to Anatoli, but sent me a look in his eyes. Anatoli was as livid as the rest of us that Felicity had been hurt.

"I'm going to go sort Lyla out come get me if anything change's" John said as he lead Lyla out the room.

I nodded my eyes not leaving the women on the table.

My hand gripped her tighter as the Doctor got to work.

The days events flashed before my eyes and I felt something inside me snap I leaned my head down as I felt tears leave my eye's I couldn't loose her not now.

* * *

_**IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU -11 month - **__**IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU IWGU**_

* * *

_**Third person point of view**_

Oliver walked out of his office at Queen Consolidated smiling as he saw John stood near the elevator waiting for him.

"I'm late again aren't I" Oliver asked his good friend.

John just nodded, smirking as he seen Oliver wince.

"How pissed off is she" he asked, but was only responded with a chuckle.

Oliver Followed John to the car and slid inside he leant his head back as he wondered how he was going to make it up for being late again.

"Were here" he heard John say as he opened the door.

Oliver had been so distracted he hadn't even realised the car had been mobile.

He stood out the car looking up at the Queen mansion. "Show time" he muttered hearing John laugh behind him.

"Will we be meeting at Verdant tonight" John asked walking to the front of the car. Oliver stopped turning around and shaking his head.

"No better take the night off I have some making up to do, go treat Lyla to a night out" he said before tilting his head smirking "or a night in" he grinned before waving to his friend.

Oliver attempted to walk in quickly but the slamming of the door betrayed him "Oliver Queen" he heard her voice call out.

He froze his shoulders slumping at being caught so early on as he turned around to face her.

"Busted" The same voice called.

Oliver looked up seeing the smile on her face.

"Felicity" he breathed out his hands in front of him grabbing for her. "I'm so sorry" he murmured as he walked towards her.

He smiled as he approached her, her dress stretched out across her slightly swollen stomach, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers came up to his shoulder's he tilted her chin with his head smiling as he herd the little gasp leave her, he loved being able to still hear the little noises of surprise she did when ever he touched her.

As her head tilted he brought his face to hers "Forgive me" her asked he seen the resolve in her eyes as his lips latched on to hers.

Felicity moaned into Oliver's mouth her hands coming up to the nape of his neck, her fingers threading through the hair there.

As he pulled away he gave her the grin he knew she loved so much. "I didn't miss anything important did I" he asked worry lacing his voice.

Felicity sighed before placing one soft kiss along his throat before pulling away , her left hand grabbed his threading there fingers together, Oliver brought her hand up Kissing the engagement ring he had placed on her finger six month ago.

"No" she replied her head leaning on his shoulder "She just made sure everything is going on, I've already pencilled in the three month Scan appointment into your dairy for next week" she said grinning.

Oliver chuckled pulling her along into the living into there living room.

"How was the meeting" Felicity asked him as he sat down pulling her across his lap.

"Boring" he whispered kissing her neck causing her to squeal as he hit a ticklish spot. "I did get an interesting phone call though" he said pulling back at looking at her.

"Oh yeah" she replied looking up at him. "hmm" he said causing her to grin.

She sighed before looking up at him grinning "I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone but I was just so excited baby" she said grinning as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

He groaned at the pet name she wasn't playing fair and she knew it, his hands moved to her hips holding her in place.

"Hmm he was actual more excited than you I think" Oliver laughed "He invited us back to Russia" he said slowly and low "I told him I didn't think it was a good idea, especially in your condition so he's going to come here and visit he wants you to let him know when were both free"

Oliver hated bringing Russia up it had been the worst time of his life and the best all in one trip, but the memories of the terror he had gone through and what Felicity had gone through were still there.

His hand tightened around her for a minute. "It still shocks me you know" he said grinning "The Bratva Leader bowing to a small girl" he said kissing her lips once.

He grinned seeing the look on her face.

"I have a Bratva captain who bows down to me in all kinds of ways" she whispered cheekily as her lips ghosted over his.

She giggled shaking her head, but Felicity wouldn't deny it.

Anatoli and she had grown very close during her time in Russia, her recovery had been hard on all of them. Due to her injuries it was decided she wasn't to fly home straight away.

Oliver had refused to leave her there alone, in fact it was the worse argument him and Felicity had ever had.

There she was laid up in a hotel room with a drip in her arm demanding he take the Queen Private Jet and go back with Dig, Lyla and Isabel Oliver had thought she was mad or had hit her head, he'd actually turned and asked the doctor if it was possible she had head injuries.

Even John had tried to get through to her, what shocked everyone was when Anatoli had tried, and the fury Felicity had replied back.

Men had been killed for speaking to Anatoli that way, yet he simple walked towards her, put his hand on her cheek and smiled kissing her forehead and whispering to her that she had scared them all.

Oliver had never found him self jealous of the connection they shared it was more like a Father/Daughter bond than anything else.

"Hey" she said her finger tracing along his jaw line "where did you go" she asked leaning her head against his shoulder, her whole body relaxing against him.

There clasp hand was placed over her stomach protecting there small bundle.

"Just remembering us" he replied smiling.

Felicity leaned her head back grinning "IT seems like yesterday sometime's" she whispered, her hand moved to the scar on her side, his fingers with hers traced over it. "There was a time I thought I wasn't going to make it" she whispered, they had spoke about it before, but they both seemed to try avoid the topic.

"I remember waking up in the hotel room to your head on my shoulder, my fingers laced through your hair and wondering if I was in fact dead and in heaven" she whispered as he kissed the side of her cheek.

He didn't reply just let her continue knowing she was back in that hotel room.

"When you told me I'd been unconscious for three day' I panicked, I remember the pain the shock of something hitting me, and your face, you looked so scared" She turned to me her eyes looked so far away.

"I was" I whispered, her eyes locked on mine as her free hand came up cupping my cheek.

"I remember being so happy seeing you awake .. seeing you alive" He chuckled "I remember you leaning forward and my head tilted down I was going to kiss you, when Dig walked in" he chuckled shaking his head.

"I know" she said grinning, "And as much as it would have been magical I'm glad we waited till we came back, so much had happened and I think we needed the time to rebuild us both." She smiled.

He nodded kissing her slowly her tongue sneaking out lacing with his they didn't move other than slowly kissing each other both remembering the day that changed it all.

* * *

_The week she spent in Russia recovering Oliver had not left her side, she had argued for him to go back with the others to stop_

_Once they touched down, Felicity had practically run towards the car, John stood waiting she had through herself into his arm's hugging him tight._

_It wasn't that Felicity didn't want it to be Oliver hugging her, but he had been so different with her, he was clingy yet distant, everything she did he watched yet the connection , the touching they once had was gone he only touched her if to help her up or if he thought she was in danger._

_Six weeks after they were back was a night that changed the course of there future Felicity had stood clicking her fingers her chair spinning as she waiting for him to come back, she had herd over there connection he was hurt, she wasn't sure how bad, John had gone to collect him and she had already set out first aid in case it was needed._

_When John had walked in carrying Oliver her heart skipped a beat, he was awake but groggy she looked to John silently asking what had happened._

_John had grimaced as his hand moved showing Felicity what it was._

_For a minute she stood frozen she new what that mark was, it matched hers on her side only hers was now a scar._

"_No" she remembered whispering, John laid him down and before he had to ask Felicity set to work._

_She helped John extract the bullet, then sat as he sewn up the women, Oliver had been in and out all night, and Felicity hadn't moved from his side, her hand clutched his. She remembered sending a silent prayer for hi, begging for him to be ok._

_Felicity had realised in that moment that she didn't just Adore Oliver Queen she was madly in love with him. She had known it for a long time, but she had blocked it out because she knew he would never be able to return those feelings._

_Once Oliver had woken and they had hugged and she made sure he was going to be ok, Oliver had fell asleep and Felicity did the same leaning against him, scared to move away from him in case something happened._

_Only when she woke he wasn't there, before she could panic John had appeared informing her with a sad smile he had gone home._

_The next day thing had gone back to normal with him stepping back and distancing himself from them both. _

_Felicity had tried she really had to let him have it his way, but she couldn't hide her feelings anymore._

_Two months after being home from Russia it all changed._

_Felicity was typing away on the computer angry finger's hitting the key's much harder than was really needed. She and Oliver were different._

_It wasn't so much a bad difference but it wasn't always good either._

_They had both been acting like the other person was made of china, when Oliver would go out on a Mission Felicity would be tapping her foot, waiting for his return. Oliver wouldn't even allow her to go out on the field._

_John had gone home early for the night, and Oliver was training he did that a lot, especially if Felicity was still researching he didn't like leaving her down there on her own._

_Oliver's shoulder had been tense as he watched her below him, he was finding it harder and harder to keep himself from acting on his feelings for her, the one thing stopping him was picturing her bloodied and broken from a bullet she took saving his life._

_He heard her fingers hitting the keyboard and decided she would hate herself if she broke it, he jumped down grabbing his towel and wiping the sweat away from himself._

_He walked over to her his hand landing on her shoulder he winced seeing her jump "You can finish that tomorrow Felicity you need to get some sleep" he remember the feel of his hand dropping as she spun around, the anger in her features as she looked at him._

"_Why do you care" she spat at him, venom in her voice. _

_Felicity hadn't meant for it to come out quite so rude, but his hand on her shoulder had brought back all the feelings she had tried so hard to bury._

"_Felicity" she heard him whisper, she stood making him back up._

"_Don't" she said shaking her head "Please don't, Oliver lets not make this harder than it needs to be, what are we doing here" she asked, her hands throwing up in the air in a 'what the hell' manner._

"_Because I don't think I can keep doing this" she said dropping her hands, her shoulders sagged defeated._

"_What" he asked broken before clearing his throat "Please Felicity don't leave" he asked, his hand shot up to touch her but she backed away from him._

"_Why" she asked her head up straight staring at him "What difference will it be you act like I'm not here half the time, and the time I am you choose to treat me like a child" she said ranting she wasn't about to stop now either. "Some time I wonder if we should be still doing this .. if I should still be doing this because why am I here really , I mean the last two months have been hell I miss the old us I miss the old you. I get it you know Russia changed thing but sometimes I think you wish I hadn't made it back home" she roared she cut out seeing him stagger backwards as if she had physically hit him._

"_Oliver" she whispered realising what she had said "I didn't .." she trailed off seeing the hurt in his eyes her hand clamped over her mouth as a sob broke "I didn't mean that" she whispered between crying "I" she looked down, ashamed at her self._

"_You think" he swallowed before looking up at her, his voice had startled her into looking at him "You think I regret" he shook hi head "Felicity the only thing I regret about Russia is you getting hurt and you having to save me" he said pointing to himself "I'm meant to be the one protecting you do you know what it was like for me seeing you like that"_

_He held her gaze for a moment before he looked away shaking his head "Maybe your right" he said more to himself than her. "Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore, I understand if you want to leave, I wont stop you, your Job at QC will still be there" he said stepping away from her._

_His shoulders sagged but he couldn't keep doing this to her, he was seeing how broken she was becoming and he would do anything to fix it, anything to fix her and if letting her go … If setting her free was what she needed he would do because Oliver had realised his feelings for Felicity had become so much more than admiration they had become much more than caring for a friend, he had felt a connection to her that he had only wished about whilst on the island, he had thought if he could get off the island he would share that connection with Laurel but it wasn't her he had fought for no it had been Felicity this beautiful amazing women who had saved him in so many way's and Oliver needed to save her, and he knew if letting her go would do that he would in a heart beat._

_He turned to leave grabbing his coat he couldn't look back he wanted to so much but he couldn't._

_He reached the steps and stopped for a moment a battle in his head pushing him to move forward whilst his heart was telling him … demanding he stayed._

_Felicity had herd his words they were ringing in her head, he seen him walk towards the door, could she let him leave, would she let him push her away, Felicity looked around the room and knew she couldn't leave, she wouldn't let him push her away from this or him._

"_Oliver" she had called out to him, his resolve crumbled as he turned to her, just as he did she launched her self towards him, his arms wrapped around her as clutched his t-shirt keeping hold of him._

_His eyes looked down to hers both there feelings laid out bare for each other to see._

"_I'm not going anywhere" she whispered her eyes flicking from his to his eyes "you can push me as much as you want but I'm staying here, I'm staying with you" she breathed out. Her hands clutching him tighter trying to pull him as close as she possible could._

"_I'm sorry" he whispered brokenly to her his hands moving to her back holding her to him. "I never meant to push you away" he said breathing her in taking comfort she was here in his arms. "I cant loose you Felicity, I just cant" he breathed out knowing how true those words were._

"_You wont" she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, not with out you" she said, her eyes flickered to his again, holding his glaze as she moved in toward him. _

"_I know you feel the same" she whispered "and it's ok Oliver, let go we both need to let go, because I need you, and I know you need me to"_

_Oliver exhaled clenching his fist's as he he'd on to her hearing she knew about his feelings, and she felt them to, so many emotions were swimming around him._

She breathed out three words that changed everything. "Kiss Me"

_He didn't disappoint. As he leaned down his eyes latched onto her as his lips met hers, he tested the water pecking her once, before seeing her eyes staring back he leaned back in, this time her tongue licked against his lip, she took his top lip between hers gently sucking on it, he moaned out , his arms moving lower grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. Felicity moaned into his mouth releasing his lip as Oliver's tongue slipped between inside her mouth, there tongue danced together as they both let there emotions take over showing the other everything they had kept hidden. Oliver walked Felicity over to the bed they kept in the corner for late night's he sat down his back against the wall as she straddled his lap there hands moving exploring each other as there lip's didn't detach only to catch breath._

_That night Oliver and Felicity had shown each other that to be saved all they really needed was the other person to hold on to them tight, and never let them go._

* * *

"I don't regret it you know" she whispered they'd both been on the sofa cuddling thinking back to the time it all began. "Even those harsh words spoken our time in Russia nothing, because it lead to this" she said her hand rubbing against her stomach with his.

"It lead to us, and I could never regret that" she whispered.

Oliver smiled as he watched her, the small girl who he never realised he needed, had changed his life, she changed him to be a better person, a better friend and lover and she was about to help him become a father.

"I love you" he whispered it wasn't something they said often because of how powerful it was.

Felicity smiled standing up pulling him along with her. "And I love you Mister Queen" she grinned leading him out the living room and to the staircase.

"Now show me" she demanded kissing his lip's.

Felicity Squealed as Oliver picked her up and carried her up the stair's she knew looking at him he was about to have her back to the night in the Arrow Cave when they had first made love, her eyes closed as she leaned down kissing his throat anticipation running through her.

She clutched her arms around him tighter a smile on her face as the thoughts of earlier and there past leaving her, this was her future her Oliver and there child and she wasn't going to let anyone take it from them.

She protected him, and he protected her and they both knew, that no one was going to tear them apart again, because with out the other, they were just shells of them selves.

**A/n – This ended up a lot longer than I expected and there was a scene I cut (Johns point of view whilst in the prison) I was tempted to split it and make it a 5 part-er Including the time in Russia and the time back but in the end I decided them telling it as flashbacks was better.  
There was also going to be a Lemon added at the end but I just felt it wasn't needed. I might possible add one as an outtake I'll see how things go. – All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this.**

**I'm going to work on another Arrow Fan fiction Idea I have sometime in the next few weeks.  
If it's not before Xmas – Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all I'm sure I'll see some of you On Twitter when Arrow's back.**


End file.
